鍵
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: [Semi-Canon] / Fang dilanda kebingungan tak beralasan. / "Jangan dijadikan beban pikiran, nantinya kaubisa salah jalan, lho." / [Untuk #LibrettoNoUta] / [slight BoiFang] / [Warning Inside] / [Mind to read?]


_Dunia bagaikan panggung sandiwara. Penuh kebohongan belaka. Penuh bisikan maut nan palsu. Seluruh kebenaran disembunyikan di antah-berantah, tiada yang tahu.  
Namun sebenarnya, kebenaran dapat ditemukan di sekitarmu, jikalau kaupergi 'tuk mencari.  
Yang perlu kaulakukan adalah, mengumpulkan seluruh hasratmu 'tuk menepis jauh seluruh bisikan palsu. 'Tuk membuat dunia ini lebih baik._

 _「_ _Setiap langkahmu itu penting! Jangan disia-siakan._ _」_

 _Sekarang, buka matamu dan cari kunci dari pintu kebohongan itu. Maka, kau'kan segera menemukan apa yang seharusnya kautahu._

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios (monsta)**

 **鍵** **(baca:** _ **kagi**_ **) © Arisa Morishita (Arisa-Mo)**

.

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil!  
Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

.

Merupakan fanfiksi yang dibuat untuk diikutsertakan dalam _event_ menulis **Libretto: Let Me Hear Your Song** ( **#LibrettoNoUta** ), yang diselenggarakan oleh Arisa-Mo— _penulis sendiri_.

.

Penulis menggunakan tema **Spirit of Freedom** dan lagu **ONE III NOTES – Shadow and Truth** untuk fanfiksi ini.

.

 **Semi-Canon. kemungkinan Alternate Reality. Out of Character. Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/little bit Humor. Possible typo(s). Headcanon. Kinda Emotional. sedikit BoBoiBoy/Fang. etc ….**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mau sampai kapan kaudiam di sana? Sampai kita diserang lagi?"

Suara nan khas menginterupsi pendengaran, menggoyahkan lamunan yang sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Alisnya terangkat setelah mendengar kalimat sarat akan sarkas itu.

Sementara yang menyela berjalan mendekatinya, menggeser tubuhnya, menyisihkan tempat yang didudukinya untuk sosok empunya mahkota hitam itu. Jemari lentik tak bisa bergeming sejak tadi, sesekali meremas pangkuannya yang terbalut celana. Terlihat sinar kebingungan yang terpancar di manik ungu itu.

Mendapati tingkah yang tidak biasa dipamerkan dari lelaki serba ungu, dibuat menyerngit. Sosok bertopi dinosaurus pun duduk tepat di sebelah rival terberatnya—yang sengaja disediakan tempat untuknya. "Habis ditolak Ying lagi?" tanyanya asal tanpa beban.

"Hah—," yang ditanya berteriak jengkel, berusaha menahan hasrat untuk tidak melempari seragan andalannya, "apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang pernah menembak Ying sebelumnya?"

"Ya, habisnya … sudah cukup lama kaududuk di sini. Bukankah kunjungan kita ke Kedai Tok Aba sudah selesai—dan seharusnya kita sudah berada dalam perjalanan kembali menuju markas," si topi dinosaurus berterus terang, "sedang menggalaukan sesuatu, Fang?"

"Ah—," Fang sedikit menoleh, berusaha untuk tidak mengawasi lawan bicara secara langsung—atau lebih tepatnya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa canggung di sinar wajahnya. "Mungkin—?" bahkan balasannya pun terdengar penuh keraguan.

Semakin dibuat menyerngit, Boboiboy—si pemakai topi dinosaurus—menatap Fang sedikit jengkel. "Yakin tak mau cerita apa pun? Atau aku harus panggil Ying dulu untuk—"

"Tidak perlu panggil dia. Terima kasih," dan urat kemarahan pun kini dapat terlihat di pelipis Fang.

Setelahnya, Fang terdiam. Teman obrolnya pun ikut terdiam. Hanya ada suara desiran lembut sang angin di antara mereka. Tidak ada di antara dari mereka yang berencana untuk menepis keheningan. Memilih untuk diam karena alasan tersendiri; Boboiboy menunggu Fang angkat suara, sementara Fang dilanda kacau tidak keruan yang diciptakan oleh dirinya.

Keadaan tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda membaik, pemuda pemilik jam tangan berkuatan tujuh elemen itu menggaruk belakang kepala sebelum menghela kasar. Fang hanya mengerling dengan ekor mata, melihat sang Rival kesal—entah karena perkara apa.

"Tok Aba. _Special Hot Chocolate_ dua cangkir. Boboiboy yang bayar."

"Benar, ya? Kau yang bayar semua ini."

"Selama aku tidak disuruh untuk ' _bayar sekalian hutang-hutangnya Gopal_ ' saja."

"Oke. Dua _Special Hot Chocolate_ segera datang."

"Eh?" Fang berkedip. Langsung saja ia menoleh ke arah Boboiboy, dengan air muka dipenuhi oleh rasa terkejutnya. Memang benar pasalnya mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari kedai milik sang Kakek, _tapi kenapa?_

"Mungkin sesuatu yang hangat bisa membuatmu lebih tenang?" Boboiboy tersenyum, seolah dirinya paham dari gestur yang ditunjukkan Fang. "Kautahu? Aku berusaha untuk tidak tertawa, karena ini bukan seperti Fang yang biasa kukenal—yang berlagak tampan dan keren, merasa paling populer dibandingkan aku padahal realita berkata sebaliknya."

Pernyataan terakhir dari saingannya sukses membuat darahnya memanas naik satu tingkat. Fang berusaha untuk tidak melemparkan sebuah bogem mentah di kurva ceria milik Boboiboy.

Melihat warna merah di paras sang Rival—menandakan Fang berhasil dibuat gusar, membuat Boboiboy melepaskan bom tawa. "Nah, ini baru Fang si _cowok_ menyebalkan yang kukenal."

Fang sedikit jengkel melihat teman sekaligus saingannya itu malah menertawakannya. Namun, tanpa tahu alasan jelasnya, si pemilik rambut ungu tua itu perlahan mengulum senyum, hingga sebuah tawa lolos dari benteng pertahanan bibir. Sengaja ia merenggangkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk merilekskan diri.

"Jadi, sudah ingin bercerita?" senyum jahil si lelaki berambut dominan gelap pun terlihat di ufuk wajah—tepat setelah tahu bahwa kondisi rekan satu organiasinya merasa lebih baik, "tapi pesanannya belum datang—"

"Kalau kau lebih mementingkan _Special Hot Chocolate_ -mu, maka kau tidak perlu mendengarkan aku," Fang berusaha untuk tersenyum walau urat kemarahannya sudah kembali terlihat di rupa tampannya. Dalam sekejap, Boboiboy membisu.

Pemuda pengendali bayang itu menarik napas sedalam yang ia bisa, sebelum dikeluarkan dalam satu hembusan kuat. "Jadi, aku hanya bingung di mana tanah kelahiranku berada."

"Heh? Tanah kelahiran?" beo si topi dinosaurus, "kenapa kau tiba-tiba memikirkan itu?"

"Entah?" Fang mengangkat bahu, "aku hanya merasa belum terbebas secara sepenuhnya dari _misiku_ yang diberikan oleh Kapten Kaizo—"

"Sebentar," Boboiboy memposisikan diri untuk menatap Fang secara langsung, rasa keingintahuannya mulai mengusik batinnya, "misi mana yang kau maksud?"

Dengungan panjang sempat menjadi respons pertama dari Fang, "misi pertamaku yang datang ke Planet Bumi? Kurasa."

Mendengar jawaban yang—terlalu—penuh keraguan itu sukses membuat sang pengendali tujuh elemen memunculkan urat kemarahannya. "Sepertinya kau sedang kerasukan, Fang."

"Mungkin saja."

Boboiboy nyaris terperanjat saat mendapatkan sebuah tanggapan langsung tanpa pikir panjang dari teman obrolnya.

"Bahkan aku tidak punya jawaban atas seluruh pertanyaanku; di mana aku berasal? Kenapa aku terlihat seperti manusia, padahal aku ini alien—tidak seperti Adu Du yang berkepala kotak? Kenapa Kapten Kaizo memberikan misi pertama untukku yang _seperti itu_ —padahal secara garis besar, Kapten tahu pada akhirnya aku malah _memberontak_?"

Selagi Fang berkeluh kesah, sosok yang menemaninya pun hanya bergeming dengan mulut terkatup, membiarkan teman sekaligus saingannya itu memuntahkan seluruh keresahan yang mengganjal akal budinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana masa laluku," suara Fang terdengar amat serak. Ia pun tertunduk, bibir merah bergetar—seakan apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh batinnya amat sukar untuk dikeluarkan. "Yang kutahu, setelah aku tersadar, aku sudah berada dalam kapal antariksa bersama Kapten dan sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju Bumi."

Jari kurus Fang meremas helaian benang rambutnya, menahan beban kepalanya yang secara mendadak terasa berat. "Kapten bilang kalau aku lupa ingatan—atau setidaknya, Kapten bersikeras untuk membuatku berpikiran seperti itu, seakan aku dipaksa untuk tidak pernah membahas persoalan itu lagi," kerongkongannya terasa kering—membuatnya kian sulit berkeluh kesah, "aku merasa Kapten berbohong—dan aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kalau seandainya Kapten memang berbohong. Yang membuatku bingung, kenapa Kapten melakukan itu?"

Kilat dari keping pupil ungu itu tampak terlihat lain, tidak ada hal lain yang terpancar selain hampa. "Apa kau akan terus selamanya berbohong padaku, Kak—?"

Sementara Boboiboy, setia dengan tidak melakukan apa pun selain menjadi pendengar keluh kisah. Binar sayunya lekat memandang sang Pemanipulasi Bayangan, yang kini termenung dan memilih untuk mengulum rentetan kata yang tak dapat dipahaminya. Ia pun membiarkan Fang dalam kondisi itu, walau hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Dagu Fang ditarik tanpa aba, mendongak paksa ke arah Boboiboy. Kalang kabut Fang menjadi sambutan pertama pasal perlakuan yang didapatnya secara tak terduga. Lensa _magenta_ gelap memicing sebelum munculnya tatapan intens menuntut penjelasan.

Yang dituntut tergeming, jemari kurus tetap memegang dagu Fang—alih-alih waspada kalau Fang melawan. Boboiboy dapat mengerti benar akan ekspresi wajah yang menyatakan ketidaksukaan dari yang dipaksa.

"Boboiboy, katakan sesuatu sebelum aku mulai marah," suara—sengaja dibuat—berat menginterupsi lantang.

Tersadar, yang terpanggil namanya berkedip. "Ah? Oke," gagapnya.

Segudang pertanyaan timbul di kepala Fang. Ia tidak bodoh. Ia amat paham akan tingkah yang dipamerkan Boboiboy terhadapnya itu akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa masuk ke nalar sehat—setidaknya, untuk standar taraf nalar sehat versinya. Fang menggerutu.

Berniat untuk membuat jarak, tetapi Boboiboy enggan menyingkirkan jari dari kurva parasnya. Fang hanya melempar kilatan tajam bak pisau dari retina, yang dibalas dengan diam seribu bahasa dari Boboiboy. Tak habis pikir, si alien—berwujud manusia—itu tak bisa menerjamahkan ekspresi Boboiboy saat ini untuk dicerna ke logisnya.

Di saat Fang memutuskan untuk meletakkan telapak tangan di pundak sang Pemuda oranye—dan berniat untuk mendorong paksa agar jarak terbuka, Boboiboy justru dengan buku jarinya, memberikan beberapa ketukan di tengah kening Fang. Suara— "Hah?" —lantas spontan lepas dari Fang.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_ , Fang. Apa kau ada di dalam sana?"

Fang langsung paham dengan pergerakkan terakhir yang diberikan oleh si saingan, dan itu membuat daya tampung batas amarah yang ia miliki melebihi kapasitas, sehingga bersiap untuk meluap—terbukti dengan kepalan tangan yang menguat. " _Harimau Bayang!_ "

" _Hiyaaaaaaaaaa_ —!"

Jerit nan histeris memekakkan telinga setelah muncul gumpalan bayangan ungu gelap yang berbentuk seperti harimau, yang tanpa peringatan apa pun langsung menyergap Boboiboy tanpa ampun—hingga terpelanting menyentuh rerumputan. Fang mengindahkan seluruh pekikkan— "Fang, cukup! Aku cuman bercanda!" —dari Boboiboy, sebelum hasrat kemarahannya terpuaskan.

"Bercanda dari sisi mananya?" tangan terlipat di depan dada, Fang memandang geram terhadap Boboiboy tepat setelah kebengisannya—beberapa menit yang lalu—berhasil membuat si bocah pengendali elemen babak belur, "jelas sekali kalau kau sedang menghinaku."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," Boboiboy kembali menempati tempat duduknya, membalas tatapan yang meradang itu dengan cercahan sebal, "aku hanya memastikan kalau otakmu tidak kosong—"

"Sama saja!"

Bermuram durja menjadi reaksi terakhir dari Boboiboy untuk sesaat. Ia menggaruk belakang kepala, mengamati Fang sembari mengedikkan bahu, "ya, habisnya … galau bukan sifat yang cocok untukmu. Lagipula …," Boboiboy sengaja memberi jeda, "jangan dijadikan beban pikiran, nantinya kaubisa _salah jalan_ , _lho._ "

Ujaran terakhir yang ditangkap oleh sensor indera pendengarnya membuat Fang terkesiap, persis seolah membidik tepat mengenai dirinya, lidah dibuat kelu. Fang bahkan tak bisa berpikir cepat untuk menemukan tanggapan yang layak untuk diperdebatkan, "… kurasa, perkataanmu ada benarnya."

"Sekarang, begini _deh_ ," kedua pundak Fang berada dalam genggaman kuat Boboiboy—yang empunya pundak bahkan nyaris meringis nyeri karena rasa sakit yang menjalar akibat genggaman itu, "kalau kau merasa Kapten Kaizo berbohong padamu, _yah_ kau hanya perlu _mencari tahu_ , 'kan?"

"Mencari tahu—?"

"Ayolah … semasa sekolah dasar, nilai ujian Matematikamu lebih bagus—sedikit—dariku. Harusnya kaupaham maksudku."

"Dan aku tidak paham di mana kolerasinya antara kalimatmu tadi dengan permasalahku?" Fang menggeleng pelan sebelum menghela, "aku paham maksudmu, hanya saja—" kembali suaranya seolah hilang tanpa diminta, seakan seluruh tuturan yang sudah disiapkan dalam batin adalah hal terlarang untuk diucap.

"Kau terlalu takut dengan Kapten? Atau kau terlalu takut untuk mencari _jati dirimu_?"

"Bukan itu!"

"Lalu apa?!" Boboiboy tampak begitu gemas melihat Fang yang bahkan terlalu banyak menimbangkan suatu hal yang tidak dipahami. "Kau ingin seluruh pertanyaan yang mengganggumu itu terjawab, 'kan? Dan kaubilang pertanyaanmu terkait _itu_ tak pernah dijawab oleh Kapten. Dua alasan itu sudah sangat kuat untuk memberanikanmu mencari kebenaran tentang _dirimu_!"

Seruannya terdengar amat menggebu-gebu, sepasang tapak tangannya yang masih menggenggam bahu Fang sengaja mengguncang tubuh si pemuda ungu beberapa kali. Fang tentu terperangah, netranya bergetar seiring merenungi segala cakap nan tegas dari Boboiboy. Waktu yang tidak lama setelahnya, Fang membuang muka.

"Tatap aku, Fang!" perintah cepat Boboiboy, dan ia dibalas dengan Fang yang membangkang. Walau begitu, ia tetap menyerang si pembangkang dengan kilat mata nan setajam pisau tipis.

Alih-alih takut—bukan, Fang tidak takut untuk memandang rivalnya secara langsung, tapi ia masih belum menemukan perihal yang membuatnya gentar. Yang membuatnya kian sukar mendatangkan ego yang selalu dibanggakan olehnya.

Boboiboy mengendus kasar, meratapi sang Teman yang sudah cukup lama terdiam bermonolog dengan pikirannya, amat susah baginya untuk menilik apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam batin Fang. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali bersua, "aku tidak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan sekarang, tapi ada yang ingin kusampaikan," ia mengambil napas sedalam mungkin, "kalau kau tidak bertindak, kau tidak akan mendapatkan _kunci jawaban_ untuk seluruh kegalauanmu."

"Ng—!"

Ungkapan terakhir yang terdengar berhasil mengusik dinding pertahaan ego Fang nan menjulang tinggi. Seakan pada akhirnya, tembok besar itu berhasil ditaklukkan. Melantas dirinya menitikberatkan punca penglihatnya, memandangi Boboiboy dengan lirikan sengit. Pemilik sehelai rambut putih di mahkota kepala itu tak kenal kalah; ia melontarkan serangan balik yang sama dengan Fang.

Kian lama saling berpandang muka, kian lama pun persona Fang perlahan mulai melunak. Kadar atmosfer kembali menghangat. Sepasang kelopak menghalangi visualisasi, satu bunyi dehaman terdengar sekali dari lekung marun di romannya.

"Aku akui kalau aku kalah telak untuk kali ini, tapi tidak untuk lain waktu," bahkan sempat saja Fang menjungjung tinggi keangkuhannya, seraya melayangkan seringai, "tapi yang kaukatakan ada benarnya. Jujur saja, aku masih meragukan semua kebingunganku."

"Dan Fang yang kukenal adalah sosok orang _sok_ tampan dan paling populer yang tidak kenal kata ragu," tawa ejek mengudara setelah Boboiboy membenarkan topi kesuakannya.

"Poin itu juga benar—tapi aku memang tampan dan paling populer jika dibandingkan kau." Sesekali Fang merenggangkan tubuh tegapnya, "ya … yang membuatku menjadi ragu dengan kebingunganku sendiri adalah semua itu berkaitan dengan _kesetiaanku_ terhadap Kapten."

"Apakah mengetahui masa lalumu termaksud merusak _kesetiaanmu_ kepada Kapten?"

"Aku tidak punya jawaban pasti untuk pertanyaanmu, Boboiboy."

"Nah," lengan lain merangkul pundak Fang—membuat yang empunya sedikit tersentak, binar cokelat menatap riang, "tapi kauingin tahu _jawaban_ nya, 'kan?"

Fang mengangguk.

Si lelaki bertopi mesem puas, memamerkan cengiran khas, "ya sudah, pergi dan temukan _jawaban_ yang kaupertanyakan itu. Singkirkan bayang hitam di hatimu, dan jangan sampai kau ditangkap oleh _bayanganmu_ sendiri."

Netra ungu menilik ke netra cokelat, amat mengerti simpulan yang sebenarnya ingin Boboiboy utarakan, "bagaimana jika setelah aku mengetahui _semuanya_ , aku malah tenggelam dalam _bayanganku_ sendiri?"

Reaksi pertama yang didapati adalah Boboiboy yang mengernyih sekali lalu terkekeh. "Karena aku yang menyuruhmu untuk cari tahu masa lalumu, jadi aku akan menjadi penolong pertamamu jika kaujatuh ke dalam _bayanganmu_ ," kepalanya menengadah, membiarkan sepasang binar cokelat menikmati keelokan dirgantara biru cerah, "lagipula aku tidak mau kehilangan satu teman pun—mau bagaimana pun itu orangnya."

"Secara tidak langsung, kau menghinaku lagi, hah?" Fang kembali naik pitam, alis mata berkedut tak nyaman karenanya. Sebuah senyum paksa terlihat di raut mukanya.

Lantas Boboiboy terkikih sambil lalu beranjak dari bangku taman, melakukan beberapa gerakan senam statis guna tubuh tak kaku. "Karena kau merasa tersindir, berarti kausudah kembali menjadi Fang yang biasa kukenal," sergahnya.

"Bah," Fang menyumpah sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "kau selalu saja punya seribu satu balasan. Terkadang aku ingin menampar wajahmu sesekali, sungguh."

Boboiboy berbalik, bertemu pandang dengan teman sesama lelakinya. Tak bosan berbagi lengkung ceria di parasnya, sebagai bentuk tanggapan atas sumpahan yang didapatkannya. Fang mendecih, membalas _sumringah_ riang itu dengan menggerenyotkan bibir.

"Sudah tahu mau memulai dari mana?"

"Aku belum terpikirkan satu ide pun untuk hal itu."

"Hm … mungkin kaubisa mulai dengan menggeledah kamar mandinya Kapten Kaizo?"

"… dari sekian tempat yang ada, kenapa harus kamar mandi?"

"Tak tahu? Aku hanya asal bicara."

"Kau ini—"

Sejenak dalam suasana senyap. Mata saling temu pandang. Lengkung bibir terkereseng. Tawa angkuh terdengar, menghiasi suasana hati. Situasi saat ini kembali bersahabat, layaknya sedia kala.

 _Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku merasa sedikit lebih baik._ Fang membatin. Ia sedikit menurunkan bahunya, mencoba untuk membuat dirinya terlena dalam relaksasi suasana hati. _Setidaknya, akan ada yang menolongku kalau aku_ salah jalan. _Iya, 'kan, Boboiboy?_

"Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu mencari _kunci jawaban_ nya."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya pun akutahu, bodoh."

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Sayatakpahamnulisapainiastagahjadiyaah_ —

Arisa Morishita kembali mencoba untuk _(produktiflagi)_ kembali menulis fanfiksi~!

 _Maa_ , kemampuan nulis saya mulai numpul banget _asaan teh._ :( Nulis segini doang makan semingguan, orz.

Untuk ending, agak sedikit menggantung sih. _Iyasayatahuiniemangmasihbisadikembanginlagi._ Jadi, ya … anggap aja ini prolog—tapi entah kapan bakal dilanjut lagi wkwkwkw. Toh, kayaknya sebelum ngelanjutin cerita yang ini, saya harus menunggu _season_ barunya sih, biar bisa tetep ngikutin canon-nya (walau pada akhirnya bakal ada beberapa fakta yang dibelokkin demi kebutuhan cerita wkwkwkwk.)

 _Maa ii_ , terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfiksi ini! Saya selalu menerima kritik dan saran, jadi jangan sungkan~!


End file.
